If communication within a parallel computer is made efficient by optimization of a type of connection between a server and a switch in the parallel computer, throughput of parallel distribution processing that is performed by the parallel computer can be increased. Furthermore, if a great number of servers are connected with a small number of switches by optimization of network topology in the parallel computer, the cost of setting up the parallel computer can be brought down.
There is a network topology technology called a Latin square Fat-Tree. The Latin square Fat-Tree has the feature that only one channel that goes through a spine channel between any two leaf switches is present. There is possible that if the Latin square Fat-Tree is used, many more servers are connected with the same number of antenna when compared with a general two-step Fat-Tree.
For example, a related technology is disclosed in M. Valerio, L. E. Moser and P. M. Melliar-Smith, “Recursively Scalable Fat-Trees as Interconnection Networks”, IEEE 13th Annual International Phoenix Conference on Computers and Communications, 1994.